geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusion Z
Fusion Z/Molten Gear 'is an upcoming 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Manix648. It is the third and final installment of the '''Fusion'' series (excluding FusionX). It was set to be verified by DiamondSplash, who had a record of 46%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjiZDabDlQE However, Manix648 quit the game and did not want the level to be uploaded.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlihBji1A-Y This caused Knobbelboy and several other creators to get into a huge argument that Manix648 couldn't just cancel the project that a bunch of builders worked so hard on (including himself) and Knobbelboy even attempted to take ownership of this level so he can assign a new verifier for the level in order for the work to not go to waste. Geomania, a very skilled 144Hz player, was chosen. In the end, he received permission to verify, and he had a record of 37% as of October 23, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeHoyC10TcY But Geomania later dropped the project as he made all his videos private. Meanwhile, a player named NeironExGaming (Exen in-game), who is proven to be a hacker using a macro, has buffed the level and managed to "verify" it. His "verification" has gotten condemned around the community because he indeed hacked it, much like all of his other major achievements. Knobbelboy hosted a remake of Fusion Z named Molten Gears. It was finished on September 1, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcPvRV0Fd00 Some parts were replaced by different creators (eg. the boss fight was remade by Xender Game) while others remained the same. Gameplay * 0-6% (Bianox): The level starts full black, then it flashes into a bright orange color scheme. Next, there is a cube section with moderate spike jumps with minor timings of the green jump orbs. The cube becomes a mini-cube which has a few timing jumps and a few spamming of the blue orbs with the last one which requires moderate timing. It changes back into a big cube and spins around in a chain of gravity portals while the levels name appears in the background creating the intensity of the level. It follows up into a ship sequence with tight spaces that requires the player to stick onto surfaces to dodge the spikes and it switches between a mini-ship and a big ship. It goes back into a mini-ship which requires a short moment of straight flying. It changes into the cube and flips around in gravity portals while the words "Are You Ready?" start pulsing according to the beat. * 7-13% (Panman): It starts off with a triple speed mixed dual part which requires major memorization and timing, making it really confusing. It changes into a single wave section which has moderately tight spaces while shrinking and enlarging at different intervals. It changes into an easy mini-ball section and into a UFO section with little timings of the jumps while switching gravity and size. It goes into an easy mini-cube section with an atom structure as a background which pulses according to the beat and changes gravity slowly. * 14-22% (Edicts/Lucasyela99): The cube goes into an invisible auto, where a text says "Prepare." Then, there is a fast-paced robot segment, and gameplay is surrounded by a moving circle of spikes. There is a short ball/ship mixed dual, an asymmetrical dual cube segment, and a half-speed ship sequence where the player must tap a few green jump orbs. Next, there is a robot sequence that is quite similar to the first one, and then a short cube segment. * 23-26% (Willy5000): This part begins with a double speed mini ball/mini ship mixed dual, a short mini wave segment, and then a tight and very difficult ball section. It is decorated in a very dark way as it is located at the part where the song has started to build up to the drop. * 27-31% (Shocksidian): '''Much like Willy5000's part, this part contains mainly dark decorations, and starts with straight flying with two short cube and UFO intervals. There are a short size and gravity changing wave, and then a mini cube section transitioning into the next part. * '''32-36% (Xaro): Located at the drop, this part begins with a ball segment, and the background has a large cross made out of fire. Then is a short ship sequence, an auto cube, and then a straight fly with obstacles that appear as you pass them. There is a short cube section and another straight fly section. Then comes a short UFO, and then a ball. There is a wave segment and then a single cube section jumps to end it. * 37-40% (Giron/Lexicon): '''The part begins with a cube section with numerous precise orb jumps while several crosses flash in the background. After this, there is a short half speed robot segment with a few timing jumps and jump orbs to precisely hit. * '''41-49% (Manix648/Creeper4): The decoration in this part is mainly white. It begins with a long and difficult straight fly, before going into a very hard swing copter section. There are a short jump orb and block maze, and then a UFO section. Afterward, there is a short auto section saying "TAKE A BREAK" while fire rains from the sky. * 50-54% (LazerBlitz/Helpegasus): Lazer's first part starts with a dual, as is common. There is a dual ball where it is required to collect keys. In the wave section next, if you have not collected the keys, a wall kills you. There is a dual ship sequence next, and then a short UFO segment. * 55-57% (Terron): '''This part makes use of 2.1's shake trigger and it features throughout the entire part. The part begins with the player as a double speed mini wave segment, where the player is required to navigate through a tight section with brightly decorated orange and white blocks. The player then transforms into a cube where they will hit a row of jump rings before transforming into a UFO. Terron's name appears onscreen as the part ends. * '''58-68% (LazerBlitz/Pennutoh/Metalface221): '''This part begins with a cube segment, and then a ship sequence. There is another cube where you must jump on the boss's hand, and then a dual wave segment. There is a straight fly, before a short boss part. * '''69-78% (TeslaX + Manix648 + Edicts/Xender Game): '''This is a long boss fight triple speed mini ship sequence where the redesigned Fusion-style boss fires blasts at the player to the beat of the song. * '''79-82% (Loogiah/): '''This part begins with a single speed cube section, as the cool-down to the song is occurring. There are some very precise jump orb taps, and then the player enters a ball segment. Later, the ball becomes mini, and then normal size again with two yellow jump orbs located at the conclusion of the part. * '''83-84% (Surv/Stratos): '''The entire part is decorated with very dark objects and played as half-speed ship sequence which contains a very difficult and narrow flying. It ends with a straight fly section as the letters in Surv's name flash individually in the background. * '''85-87% (Morphix): '''Morphix's part consists of numerous jump orbs and portals in the first half speed cube section. There is a mini UFO segment, and then an auto showing an orange dragon resembling the middle dragon from Horntail Cave. * '''88-90% (Viprin/Cirtrax): '''This consists of a half-speed robot section, where the player has to jump with precise timing, and hit numerous jump orbs on the way. The background consists of numerous glowing orbs grouped together. * '''91-92% (DWShin/ZephiroX): '''This part starts with a wave segment with numerous moving objects with 'eyes' in them. Then, text flies by saying "DWShin" as the player then enters a cube section. Afterward, there is a half-speed wave segment, and then a half-speed cube segment with a Low Detail Mode key, like Bianox's part. * '''93-100% (Knobbelboy): '''Knobbelboy's part starts with an auto cube segment with text displaying "Knobbelboy" and his signature wing icon. Afterward, there is a very lengthy ship sequence with a lava-like background and a few jump orbs to click along the way. Afterward, there is a very short straight fly section and an ending with the names of all the creators and "Fusion Z" in the middle. Then, the level ends. Trivia * The parts that is not removed or Replaced in Molten Gear are Bianox, Panman, Shocksidian, Xaro, Morphix and Knobbelboy. While some Gameplay stayed the same but redecorated, like Giron, Surv , and Viprin. * Now set to be verified by Knobbelboy, Currently having a record of 38%. * This level is slightly over three minutes long, therefore making it XL in length. * The name of the level was originally inspired by Manix's viewers in his stream when they told him he should name his last installment Fusion Z. * Some parts are set to be buffed such as LazerBlitz's dual section and Panman's cube section. * Bianox's part has been nerfed as it is insanely hard for Manix648 himself. * The boss fight will require shards of a shield scattered throughout the level to prevent the player from dying when the boss attacks it. *Xcy-7 originally had a parthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNEspwjpMVc but was later replaced by Terron. * DWShin's part was originally created for Viprin's Yatagarasu contest, though unfortunately, the part did not win. * At the end credits, there was a mistake where Serponge was in the credits instead of Viprin. The mistake was now fixed. * In November/December 2017, Knobbelboy and Geomania hosted a creator contest allowing people to created their own parts to replace parts in a Fusion Z remake by dead creators (Lazer, Manix648, Edicts, Tesla, Loogiah, Giron, Surv, Willy5000 and DWShin) excluding the boss-fight, being inspired by Viprin's creator contests.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tvz9ZioKOWg The winners were announced on January 2, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kvmIbnj6Lk * A preview of the remake was released on July 25, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRaAt_iLaek More recently, he had been seen practicing the finished remake randomly on stream under the name of "Monster Gear". * A player named NeironExGaming (Exen in-game) had claimed to have "verified" a buffed version of this level. However, like most of his other achievements, it has been proven that it was hacked using a '''macro. Walkthrough References Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:XL levels